thirdexaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazri
Motivation: End the threat of the Fair Folk Caste: Endings Anima Banner: A fierce, clear violet radiance Nazri Exalted immediately after the Usurpation. He began by stalking and killing a troop of masterless demons that ravaged his community. Nazri went along with the Bronze Faction’s program because they had a plan for rebuilding and defending Creation, and the remnant Gold Faction didn’t. Nevertheless, he never became a true believer. He also developed equally strong connections to the elemental dragon Swan Dragon, Censor of the South, and a number of other influential spirits. Centuries later, the Great Contagion and the Fair Folk invasion destroyed almost everything that Nazri loved. The Contagion annihilated his native culture, before the Wyld consumed the land itself. In addition, Swan Dragon apparently fell battling the Fair Folk. After the Empress saved Creation, Nazri confronted the leaders of both Bronze and Gold Factions, before all the surviving Five-Score Fellowship. In a cold rage, he denounced them both as blind fools who had nearly destroyed Creation by letting their infighting distract them from their one and only duty to the Bureau of Destiny. Nazri likely would have died that hour, had not several gods declared their intent to protect him. From then on, Nazri performed his duties with utmost zeal and adherence to procedure… and found ways to trip up factional zealots through obscure regulations. Perforce, Nazri developed far greater political skill than he ever wanted, while support from the Bureau’s deities made up for Nazri’s lack of allies among other Sidereals. As Nazri clawed his way up the Bureau’s hierarchy, though, he inspired other Viziers to break from the two factions. The Five-Score Fellowship thus developed a vigorous group of “Independents.” In time, Nazri became the Chair for the Convention of Fire, overseeing all Sidereal activities in the South. He enjoys forcing Gold and Bronze Faction members to work together and awarding demerits for any hint that factional interests interfered with their duties. Chejop Kejak and Ayesha Ura both hate him, but Nazri has survived enough attempts at assassination or career sabotage that they both accept him as an irritant they cannot remove. It helps that Nazri established himself as one of the Bureau’s experts on the Fair Folk and the Wyld. The factions anger Nazri, but he hates the Fair Folk: He constantly lobbies for stronger measures to purge them from the South and reclaim Wyld territory for Creation. Naturally, Nazri also chairs the special convention on the Wyld. In this capacity, he works with other Sidereals throughout Creation. Nazri’s other specialty is war, especially wars that end societies. Many parts of the South see near-constant warfare, so Nazri must often coordinate with the Division of Battles. Hu Dai Liang, director of the Crimson Panoply of Victory, is among Nazri’s friends and supporters. Nazri’s avowed goal is to create a chain of powerful nations across the South that can expel Fair Folk such as the Pacharenai or the Copper Palm raiders. He sacrifices weaker nations to this goal. Work leaves Nazri with little time for hobbies. He enjoys sailing sand ships whenever he has the chance, though. Independent Sidereals who want to curry favor often join him in his sailing vacations. Unlike some Viziers, Nazri has little interest in either martial arts or sorcery, though he’s dutifully developed proficiency with both. Nazri is a tall, lean man with jet-black skin and a completely bald head (not shaved; his long-lost people, from the Far South, were naturally bald). The man’s amiable demeanor conceals a fierce and uncompromising will. He typically wears embroidered caftans and birettas.